


You two are the perfect match

by Leokai77



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, Mamamoo, Markjin - Fandom, Markson - Fandom, igot7
Genre: 100 points to the person who guesses where I got my title from lmao, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, but make me famous, im new give me a break, kpop, mamamoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leokai77/pseuds/Leokai77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is well in the Got7 studio until Junior brings in a mysterious girl. WHo is she? Does she get along with the other boys? Does she try and kill one of them? WHO KNOWS (I do) now read my fic :))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

"Jackson, your eggs are ready!" Mark shouted out to Jackson, who was still in the shower.  
"Ahh.. Sorry! I'm coming!" He hollered back.  
"Late as always," Mark said under his breath, fixing Jackson a plate of breakfast.  
It had been the third week that Jackson and Mark had been roommates in their new appartment together in Seoul, Korea. The building was called "The Whee-Inn", named after a great architect and it was not your typical appartment. This one had been structured and designed for the Korean pop group called, "Got7". Nobody else lived in The Whee-Inn except for the other band members spread out across the hall.  
The different appartments were specifically customed and laid out for all the individual members.  
One for Mark and Jackson, who enjoyed a streetwear-type of style, having huge closets and many shelves for shoes. As well as their very own clothings racks for their chains, various ripped jeans and their outgrowing collection of hats.  
Youngjae and Yugyeom, otherwised known as "gamer 1 and gamer 2", had an enormous flat screen tv in their appartment and always had people over to play on their newest gaming systems.  
Jaebum (also known as JB), who was the group's leader, and Bambam, who had the least amount of experience in dancing and singing were also roommates. Their appartment was the smallest but was always well kept. Their fridge was always full of delicious snacks, their pull out couch was extremely comfortable and they had a killer sound system. Jaebum had also requested a small workout station where he often tried to get Bambam more into shape.  
And finally a special type of apartment made just for the last member, Junior (or often called JR). Now Junior was most different from the other members and liked to be left alone quite frequently. His room was pretty basic and plain in terms of furniture and decor. His whole appartment was white. He owned some house plants and only had a few chairs, a table and a couch that were all neutural colours. He enjoyed simplicity and that helped him cope with his OCD.  
All of the boys had been in the group for about a year now and have been really starting to blow up in the music industry ever since they released their boppy new single titled "U GOT(7) My Heart Girl" from their new album. The boys had scheduled a rehearsal in the dance studio that day where they would brain-storm new dance moves.  
"Sorry we're late guys! This one took forever in the shower." Mark said to all the guys waiting as he walked in pointing at Jackson.  
"What can I say? I like to look wild and sexy for ma booys!" Jackson shouted out loud as he ran towards Bambam, picked him up and spun him around.  
"Alright, alright you guys lets start practicing. We've got a long day ahead of us" Jaebum said sternly.  
"But JB we can't start yet, Junior isn't even here" Youngjae pointed out.  
"Oh, you're right. Where is that mystery man anyway?"  
Suddenly the sound of opening doors caught the boys' attention. They all turned their heads. There stood Junior in his usual rehearsal outfit, but, to everyone's surprise, a girl was beside him.


	2. Hwasa the boss-a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you thought me adding a problematic character and messing everything up already in chapter 2 was too soon, then you are certainly in for a treat. I'm kidding it's no treat, SOMEONE ALMOST DIES! D: I am so sorry this is relevant I swear :))))

"Who the hell is this?" Jackson exclaimed as he stood up.  
All the boys started to face one another and ask each other who they thought this girl was in their dance studio.  
"Hey! Guys, where are your manners? That's not how we treat guests here." Jaebum said firmly.  
"Now, Junior you do know that we have a dance practice today, don't you?"  
Junior smirked and took off his sunglasses.  
"Must have forgotten".  
"So, does this mean there isn't going to be a practice today JB?" Bambam asked curiously.  
"I guess it's cancelled today buddy" Jaebum responded putting his hand on Bambam's shoulder.  
All of the boys continued to follow JB out of the room except for Mark.   
"Aren't you going to follow them?" the mysterious girl asked Mark as she held Junior's hand.  
Mark gulped, "What's your name?"   
"Pshh, you don't know who I am? Wow you're pathetic. I'm Hwasa. Also known as the K-pop queen?? Hwasa the boss-a?! Ring any bells?"  
Mark shrugged as he grabbed his iced coffee and his sweater and exited the room.   
"Babe, you didn't have to be rude like that. He's my friend" Junior said innocently to Hwasa.  
"Psh! That noodle-armed freak? You're way better than these guys Junior. Which is why you should really think about joining me in doing a duet on my new album!" she responded.  
"I told you I still have to think about that, I don't know what the guys will say." Junior said as he closed the blinds in the studio and turned to Hwasa.  
"Now, there's an extra futon in the back of the studio..we could go and make out on it?" Junior asked.  
Hwasa took his hand as they both skipped to the back of the studio together.   
As Mark arrived back in his apartment, Jackson was doing chin-ups in his bedroom doorway.   
"I can't believe Junior is hogging the dance studio for himself and that..that girl. She's so full of herself! Like who does she think she is? And what are they even going to do in there?"  
Jackson didn't answer and continued to count out loud how many chin-ups he was doing.  
"JACKSON" Mark yelled.  
"What?! I don't know man, why are you so worried? We get a day off. I, for one, am going to get more buff for our sexy lady fans!" he answered.  
"I'm just...confused." Mark sighed as he threw his sweater on his bed, grabbed his glasses and opened up his laptop.   
He began to google, "Hwasa" to find out more about her. She was a fairly new Korean pop idol just like them, but was a solo artist. He then clicked on numerous websites that had all sorts of attractive pictures of her along with the typical boring celebrity info, until he found one site that caught his attention. His eyes widened as he sipped on his iced coffee.  
"Born in 1836, Hwasa was known to be a very evil demonic being. Not woman nor beast, but something in between. Terrified children at night by chasing them around the village. Believed to have eaten them."   
After the article was an old photograph that was said to be Hwasa. Mark choked on his drink and took his glasses off.   
"That's...her" Mark gasped.  
He quickly ran out of his room passing Jackson on the way out.  
As he arrived at the studio the doors were closed. He tried to open them but they were locked. He ran towards the back room where the futon was and looked through the glass. He saw Hwasa leaning over Junior's body. Mark took a few steps back from the doors and bolted himself towards it swinging it open.  
He heard distant screaming and footsteps and head for the tote that the boys kept their concert outfits in. He opened it and quickly hid inside.   
"You're mine now Junior, there is no escaping me!" He heard Hwasa say.  
"Now all there's left to do is" but before she could finish she heard Junior let out a piercing scream.  
"JUNIOR?!" Mark quickly jumped out of the tote and Saw Hwasa standing over Junior's body. Hwasa looked up at Mark with blood dripping from her mouth. She lunged herself to the ceiling and let out a loud hissing sound.  
"I know what you are!" Mark yelled looking up at her. She crawled on the ceiling towards the exit.   
Mark ran towards Junior's body on the floor. He rolled him over to see bite marks on his lower neck, he was breathing heavily.   
"Mark..is that you?" He choked on his words.  
"It's me man, you're okay" Mark assured him.  
Mark helped Junior up on his feet and walked him back to his room.   
"Jackson! Open the door!" Mark shrieked.  
Jackson opened the door and caught Junior falling out of Mark's weak arms.   
"What the hell happened to him?!" Jackson asked putting him down gently.  
"It was that girl Hwasa he brought over! She's some kind of animal! I looked her up online and found an ancient article on a beast in the mid 1800's that was called Hwasa" Mark said, out of breath.  
"What the hell are you talking about man? I think he might have been bitten by some type of insect or something by the looks of it?!" Jackson replied.  
Mark ran to his room and brought Jackson his laptop with the article still on the screen.  
"Look for yourself."   
As Jackson's eyes met the photograph his mouth dropped.   
"That's...that's that girl..We left Junior alone with a killer beast?!WHERE IS SHE? WE GOTTA WARN THE OTHERS!" Jackson quivered with fear.  
Junior sat up slowly covering the bite marks with his hand. He glared at the laptop and he turned to Mark.  
"She..she tried to kill me. She threw me to the ground and leaped on me..then she friggin bit me! I managed to get her off and after that she ran towards the back exit. And that's when you came in Mark. You saved my life. I...I don't understand! We just had a few dates, things were going so well for us. I didn't wanna tell you guys about her because I knew JB would say she was just a distraction. And today she was asking about my apartment after our date so I..I brought her here thinking she wanted to..maybe..you know..."   
before Junior could finish, Mark interrupted by saying   
"That's enough. We get it. You don't have to finish. We're safe now anyways, I must of scared her off."  
Jackson gave Junior some ice to put on the wound and went to bed.


	3. GOT6 dancers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jackson have a cute little breakfast together and go to dance rehearsal. Mark finds Junior and wants to discuss the whole Hwasa incident. The boys dance their ass's off, Bambam acts 6 and Yugyeom falls.  
> ENJOY!!!!

"So I guess you're sleeping with me tonight, eh?" Jackson asked Mark as he was making his bed.  
"I guess I don't really have a choice haha. Junior is way too sore and shaken up from what happened to walk back to his apartment; might as well let him crash in my bed," Mark replied.  
Jackson smirked at Mark, "Well you get the right side because this is my side."  
Jackson was standing in his closet looking through his big shirt collection. "Hey do you wanna wear something of mine to bed? So you don't disturb Junior getting your pjs?"  
"Sure, ya thanks man," Mark responded.  
Jackson threw Mark one of his over-sized jerseys and Mark crawled into Jackson's bed.  
Mark started to get undressed under the covers. He threw his shirt and his pants on the floor beside the bed and looked up to see Jackson getting undressed in his closet. Jackson was the most fit and healthiest member in the group. Mark stared at his forearms and his back muscles with jealousy. He slowly bit his lip. Jackson turned around and was only in his boxers. Mark looked away as fast as he could.  
"Ahem, uhm, okay well we have dance practice tomorrow so I think we should get some sleep now" Mark said.  
"Nighty night Marky-mark!" Jackson said cheerfully as he hopped into bed beside him and shut off the lamp.  
"Goodnight man," Mark replied.  
Mark stared at the alarm clock beside him on the night stand. 3:33. He hadn't slept yet. Replaying the scene over and over again: Hwasa standing over Junior's body, who he thought was dead. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating. Finally his memory was turning into a nightmare and he screamed, "JUNIOR!!"   
Mark quickly woke up to Jackson leaning over him shaking him like crazy. "Mark! Mark! Wake up! Are you ok man?" Jackson was shouting. Mark laid still and put his hands over his eyes.  
"Whoa, sorry. I'm just..scared. What if she comes back Jackson!? I don't know what I'd do..I'm just... so scared."  
Jackson grabbed Mark's hands and got very close to his face, "Listen, as long as I'm here, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Okay?" Jackson kissed Mark's forehead (but like in a bro way?), and bopped him on the nose with his finger.   
"Now get to sleep you turd."  
Mark turned around and pulled the covers just below his neck. He was smiling, he felt safe. Jackson almost instantly passed out and put his arm around Mark and pulled him closer to him.  
The next morning Mark woke up with Jackson's arm still around him. He squirmed around and yawned out loud to show that he was awake. Jackson took his arm off of him and started to do a stretch, "Sorry about that," he said in his hot raspy morning voice. "Haha, no worries man you must have been really tired and restless last night," Mark said laughing it off. Mark rolled over facing Jackson. "How about you make some of those bomb ass eggs that I love so much!?" Mark smiled, got off the bed and headed towards his room to get changed where Junior was.  
"Junior, time to wake up! How you feelin?" He hollered across the hall. As he came to the doorway he realized that Junior was not in his bed.  
"Junior?! What the hell.." Mark said searching the room.  
"Hey Jackson, Junior's gone!" he yelled. Jackson came running into Mark's room in his boxers, "Where could he have gone?" He asked. Mark shrugged.   
Mark continued to get dressed and make Jackson his eggs. He set the table all nice this time and put out some fruit.   
"Ohh wow! Ya'know Mark, you'd make an excellent wife!" Jackson said chuckling.  
"Shut up and eat your eggs" Mark replied hitting Jackson over the head with a banana. The boys finished their breakfast, cleaned up and got ready for their rescheduled dance practice.  
"Ahh finally, the whole team's here!" Jaebum shouted putting on his shoes.   
Mark saw Junior and walked up to him. "Where the hell did you go this morning Junior? I made a big breakfast and you weren't there."  
"Uhh, oh ya..I had to do some writing..ya'know for our next album! I woke up and thought of a song and quickly went home -haha, sorry" Junior said stuttering.   
"Dude, we need to find out where Hwasa even went..she could still be...or it could still be in this building for all we know. I think we really should tell the others or at least call the police." Mark whispered, sipping his iced coffee.  
"No, don't do that! I mean.. we'll be fine man! Trust me. I don't think she'll be coming back again. You really scared her off." Junior's eyes shifted nervously.  
Youngjae hooked up the speakers and plugged in his phone. Girls Girls Girls started to play and the boys got into position.  
"Girls, girls, girls they love me," played over and over again.  
The boys started to goof off and formed a circle. Yugyeom was the first to go in the middle.  
"Go Yugyeom! Go Yugyeom!" the boys shouted.  
"I don't know how to do that move Yugyeom, can you teach me please?" Bambam said timidly.  
"Ya sure man just follow my feet, I'll go slowly this time. Pay attention." Yugyeom started to move his feet much slower this time but was still too complicated for little Bambam. Yugyeom had many years of dance experience, you could even say he was the group's best dancer.  
"Alright guys let's take 10," Jaebum said putting the song on pause.  
Bambam sighed out loud and plopped himself on the bench.   
"Hey, don't worry man, you'll get the hang out of it soon!" Yugyeom said as he put his arm around Bambam.  
"I don't even know why I'm in this group, you guys are so much better than I am. I just don't know if I'm..good enough" Bambam mumbled.  
"Of course you're good enough for this group. Your dance moves have improved so much and you are gaining so much confidence! Now, I know this is hard to believe, but I was hanging out with JB the other day getting coffee and he told me how proud he was of you! He said you are like his little brother and he brags about you all the time to his friends. Besides we need you Bambam, after all you are the cutest one!" Bambam smiled as Yugyeom messed up his hair.  
Yugyeom sat up from the bench and proceeded towards Youngjae's phone so he could put the song back on, but just as he took his first step he slid on Mark's skateboard and wiped out.  
"Oh my God, Yugyeom! Are you alright?!" Youngjae screamed.  
"No! I landed on my freaking ankle and it really hurts! I think I sprained it" Yugyeom whimpered.   
Mark grabbed his skateboard and rolled it across the room. "I'm really sorry man, I didn't even know it was in here!" Mark apologized nervously.  
JB gave Mark a dirty look. "If he can't perform with us tomorrow this is going to be all on you!"   
"Hey back off man he didn't know Yugyeom would fall and trip on his skateboard!" Jackson said defensively.  
The boys crowded around Yugyeom and he tried to stand up but automatically fell back down.  
"Guys...I don't think I can perform tomorrow."


	4. It feels like we're in a movie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Mark and Jackson decide to have a night out and end up meeting two very fun girls that know how to party  
> \- they go to a brothel???  
> \- Mark and Jackson share their first kiss :)))))))))

The boys stood outside, watching an ambulance wheel Yugyeom in the back on a stretcher. He waved goodbye with a sad expession on his face and one of the ambulance drivers started to walk towards them.  
"Now, we'll notify one of you as soon as we get a good observation on that ankle. Unfortunately because of how serious this injury is, none of you can come. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but man I'm really hoping we don't have to amputate anything here, that'd be terrible!" All of the boy's jaws dropped.   
"Maybe he'll be better tomorrow?" Mark said nervously.   
Jaebum gave Mark a dirty look and walked inside, the rest of the boys followed.  
For the rest of that day nobody had spoken, Mark tried calling Yugyeom's cell for hours but nobody picked up. He wondered what their manager and most importantly, their fans would think. "We always performed all together, would this mess things up?" He thought to himself. Mark plopped himself on the couch and turned on the tv.  
"GOT7 member Yugyeom, hopspitalized due to skateboard injury. Serious condition." Was streaming at the bottom on the news channel. He quickly shut the tv off and stared at the ceiling for a bit until Jackson barged in and screamed, "MARK, LET'S GET DRUNK!" Mark looked at Jackson for a brief second and nodded.   
Mark and Jackson had been walking for about 30 mins to find a bar Jackson mentioned. "Yaknow," Jackson said skipping down the street, "We really don't get out much! I mean I know our job requires a lot of dance practices, fan meet-ups and interviews but we should really make more time for fun! Don't ya think?"  
"Our friend and band member is in the hospital" Mark said in a sassy tone.   
"Ya but that's life man, shit happens. He'll be fine and we'll be drunk!"   
As they finally arrived to the bar Mark noticed that it was in an alley way and was very well hidden. The room was packed with people taking shots and tearing up the dance floor. It was a hipster type of bar that had lots of strobe lights and loud bass electronic music.  
"Uhh you sure you wanna go in here? What if someone notices us? It won't look good on our pretty boy image" Mark said nervously.  
Jackson rolled his eyes, grabbed Mark's arm and pulled him in.   
"I just wanna start out slow" Mark said to Jackson before walking up the the bar.   
"One double and one tripple please" Jackson said to the waiter.  
"What?! Are you crazy? We have a show tomorrow dude."  
"Relax, let loose man! Have some fun!" Jackson handed Mark his drink and they both cheered drink after drink after drink. They headed towards the dance floor.  
"She's hot, eh?" Jackson said pointing to a beautiful blonde haired girl.  
"She's very beautiful yes" Mark answered.   
Pretty soon midnight came and the two finally danced their way over to the blonde.   
"So I was thinking, after that one foot step, jump, slide, in girls girls girls, there should be a little pause and then Youngjae should go in front" before Mark could finish he noticed Jackson and the blonde girl were making out.  
"Oh real nice" Mark murmured, looking away. As soon as he turned his head a girl with brown hair and a black lacey dress grabbed his face and started to make out with him.  
Mark squirmed pulling away slowly. "Ah! Holy shit. Who are you?!" He asked.  
"My name's Kim Yong-seon, but you can call me Solar" she said twirling her hair and biting her lip.   
"That's a very pretty name, and you're a very pretty girl!"   
"what's your name?" She asked.  
Mark gulped. "My name is...uh.. Jung Hoseok"  
"Jung Hoseok huh? Hmm..you're a very pretty boy Jung Hoseok. Maybe that's what I'll call you from now on, pretty boy" Solar said.   
Solar gave the girl that was making out with Jackson a little nod, grabbed Mark's hand and lead him outside. Jackson and the blonde girl followed. It turns out the two girls came to the bar together, where they would try and find some hotties to take them home.  
"So where do you nice boys live?" Solar asked stumbling in her heels.  
"Uhh, well..we're actually just visiting here" Jackson said quickly glaring at Mark.  
The four of them noticed it started to rain so they all quickly ran towards the nearest building.  
"Is this a.." Mark started to speak but before he could finish, Jackson interrupted, "It's a Brothel!"   
A woman had heard them and opened the door. "You kids looking to have fun tonight?" She asked.  
"Uhh, hell yes?" Jackson answered smirking at the blonde girl.   
"What you are kids looking for?"  
"Well, instead of paying one of your girls for a nice service, can we just use and pay for a room? If you know what I mean." Jackson asked.  
Mark was getting really nervous at this point. He was still a virgin and did not want to lose his virginity to a girl he just met! The woman nodded and led Jackson and the blonde girl towards a room and they shut the door.  
"And for you two?" The woman asked.   
Mark looked at Solar, "We'll just wait till they're done, so we aren't paying for two rooms. Pretty smart huh?" She answered. The woman nodded and walked away.  
"So, uh..what is your friend's name and how do you two know each other?" Mark asked Solar as they both sat outside.

"Her name is Moonbyul and we've been best friends since grade three. I think she's actually having a mid-mid life crisis? She quit her job, ran away from home and dyed her hair blonde. She's fucking crazy, but I love that bitch"  
"Oh wow, well I hope she gets her life back together then" Mark said. Solar smiled and leaned in for a kiss.   
"Man, you're really innocent aren't you?" She asked.   
Mark shrugged and before he could answer, Solar's cell phone started to ring. "Girls girls girls they love me" played from her phone. Mark smirked.  
She raised her hand, gestering she'd only be a minute, and walked away. Just then Jackson ran out of the room and pulled Mark inside.  
"Dude! We gotta go, like now!" He panicked.   
"What? Why?"  
"That Moonbyul girl, is into some freaky shit man and I am just not down, we gotta ditch these girls pronto!"  
"But Solar is a really nice girl, I think we became friends" Mark said cheerfully.  
Jackson grabbed Mark's hand and they both started running towards an exit in the back of the building. They continued to run down a few blocks. They laughed as the rain poured down on them.  
"So did ya get it on?" Mark asked as they both stopped running in the middle of the street.  
"Nah, we made out and started to take our clothes off but before anything got serious, she pulled out an umbrella!? I don't know what she expected us to do with that. So when she went to the washroom to "Freshen up", I made a run for it." Mark smiled and was relieved.  
"To be honest, I'm kind of glad you got spooked by her bcause I don't know what I would have done in there with that girl. She is very nice and very beautiful but I know nothing about that stuff, where you are more experienced in that feild. I mean all the boys have probably done something with a girl but not me, I don't have time for girls at this point in my life. I just wanna concentrate on the group, our fans, and nailing the dance moves and" but before Mark could finish he felt Jackson's hand reach the back of his head. He pulled him in slowly and Mark felt Jackson's lips meet his. He tried to open up his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming but the rain kept pouring on them forcing him to keep them shut. They pulled away from each other slowly, both looking up at each other smiling.   
"I..I don't know what's going on tonight!" Mark said laughing.   
"I feel like we're in a movie!"  
Jackson pulled Mark in for a tight hug, both soaked from the rain. They both arrived back to their apartment and both passed out on the couch together.  
"Ahem, did I interrupt something or.." Mark and Jackson woke up to Junior standing in their doorway (All of the group shared the same type of key that unlocked each member's apartment). Jackson quickly let go of Mark pushing him to fall off the couch.   
"Haha we were just.." Jackson started to say but Junior interrupted. "That's not important, but what is important, is Youngjae is missing. So get up, both of you and help us look for him" Junior said walking out and slamming the door behind him. 


	5. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Youngjae is nowhere to be found  
> \- the boys get some company which causes Mark to be jealous again  
> -but also causes a hot steamy make out sesh in Jaebum's bathroom?? :)))  
> \- Youngjae is found, but not the in the state they wanted him in

The Boys all gathered up to search for Youngjae all around the building, but had no luck.  
"What do we do now?" Bambam asked the group.  
"We keep looking, he has to be around here somewhere. You tried texting him Junior?" Jaebum asked Junior. Junior nodded as he looked at his phone going over the messages he sent.  
"Should we call the cops this time?" Jackson asked Jaebum scratching his head.  
"Ya and say, hey can you help us find our friends? We think an anchient beast has him! So if you could help us that'd be just dandy!" Jaebum said sarcastically. Jackson rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, I get it. But what are we going to do guys? Poor Youngjae is probably lost or in the hands of a dangerous wolf girl." The boys looked puzzled, they really didn't know what to do at this point, so they went to Jaebum's apartment to think more clearly. The boys sat in a circle on the couch when all of a sudden they heard the buildings buzzer go off.  
"Who could be here? Our manager?!" Mark asked everyone. Jaebum walked over to the buzzer and hit "answer call", he changed his voice a bit when he answered.  
"Uh, ahem. Yes? Who is this?" He asked in a much deeper tone. They heard a young girl's voice say, "It's Solar!". Mark and Jackson stood up recognizing her name and voice. Then they heard a more distant voice say, "And Moonbyul!" Jackson cringed remembering lastnight and how Mark and him ran away from them. Jackson ran over to the buzzer.  
"Hey, how did you find us here, huh?" He asked in a stern tone.  
"You must of dropped your wallet at the brothel! We found your drivers license and came to the address on it, can you just let us in!" Jaebum turned slowly to Jackson and Mark with a concerned look on his face.   
"A...brothel?!" He asked them squinting his eyes and raising his eyebrows. Jaebum has always been like a father figure to the boys which is one of the reasons why they made him the leader.  
"Haha, yaa, about that..well you see" Jackson was stalling and Mark quickly let the girls in saving him the embarassment.  
"We'll talk about this later" Jaebum said. The two girls stood at the building's entrance, both dressed cute as hell.  
"Thanks Jung Hoseok" Solar said to Mark with a smile.  
"Oh, well since you were so nice giving Jackson his wallet back I think I should tell you that's not really my name haha. My name is Mark and this is Jackson, sorry about that and we are sorry about last night!" Solar crossed her arms and pouted her lips.  
"Where the hell did you fools run off to?" Moonbyul stepped in and asked. Jackson grabbed his wallet from Moonbyul and respectfully bowed.  
"Ya we're really sorry about that, we uh, had somewhere to be"   
Mark quickly introduced the girls to the rest of the group but because of how limited to technology they were, (from running away so much) they had no idea they were in one of the most famous bands in Korea. Jaebum shut the door and offered them a seat on his big sectional couch. Moonbyul sat right next to Jackson and smiled at him. Mark, across from them, sat next to Junior and sighed. He was beginning to feel jealous again. He replayed the special moment of Jackson and him sharing a kiss in the rain over and over again. He was starting to zone out from the conversation they were having, but he snapped out of it and began to hear the end of Moonbyul's story she was telling the boys.  
"Ya and then just as I was in the bathroom getting myself prepped, I asked Jackson if he had a condem, I walked out and he was gone! Silly boy!" she said shoving Jackson's shoulder. Jackson laughed. Mark couldn't handle hearing them flirt anymore and got up to hide in Jaebum's washroom. He splashed water on his face and sat on the edge of the bathtub.  
"You don't like him, you just.. care about him a lot...but..In a bro way." He was trying to convince himself, but wasn't working. Just as he put his elbows on his lap and his face in his hands, Jackson walked in the washroom. He came in quietly but really fast, trying to not make a sound. Mark quickly stood up, "Uhh, Jackson what are you.." but before he could finish, Jackson grabbed his face gently and started kissing him. Mark's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. Was this him reassuring Mark that the kiss in the rain wasn't just because he was drunk, but because he actually meant it? And not in a bro way? They started to make out and Jackson took off Mark's shirt. Mark backed up slowly, still maintaining to lock lips, and turned on the shower so nobody could hear them. Mark could feel Jackson's hands all over his back making his way to his head, where he ran his fingers through his hair delicately. Mark's heart was beating so fast. Jackson's hands made their way down Mark's back, it tickled him and he flinched.   
"Oh God, He's going to take my pants off. I'v never done this before. I'm freaking out!" Mark started to get really nervous. He felt Jackson's hands at his jeans, but just as he put his finger through the belt loops, Jackson pulled away quickly and left the bathroom.  
Mark sat back down on the edge of the bathtub. "Wow" he said smiling and out of breath. He put his shirt back on and left the washroom. As he walked in Jaebum's living room he noticed that everyone was gone. He checked his phone and saw that Yugyeom texted him 3 times.

Yugyeom: Yo dude, Youngjae called Junior and said he was in the forest behind our building. Sent at 1:33pm  
Where are you and Jackson? Sent at 1:34pm  
Jackson is here where the hell are you?! We can't find Youngjae still. Come in the forest!! Sent at 1:37pm

Mark put his shoes on and ran towards the forest behind his building. He followed the trail that the boys usually hiked on, but couldn't find anyone.  
"Where the hell are they?" He thought. "I know, I'll just call yugyeom and ask where they went."  
He called Yugyeom but it went to voicemail, so he hung up. He began to run down the path looking for footsteps from them but he saw nothing. He even stopped running and stood still, seeing if he could maybe hear them from ahead, but he heard only the birds above him. He looked off to the sides of the path where a meadow was and saw a body in the middle of a bed of grass. It was Youngjae.


End file.
